In the information age, it is important to be able to efficiently and effectively evaluate data. There exists a variety of software programs that are capable of providing a variety of views on a variety of data sets. In order to most effectively process and evaluate some data sets, it is helpful to prepare the data for most effective and efficient use. For instance, data may be prepared by removing redundant data from the data set, removing undesired fields from the data set, reformatting fields of the data set, combining fields of the data set, filtering the data set, and so forth. By evaluating a more compact and relevant data set, the experience of analyzing the data set may be improved and made more efficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.